typemoonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Фальшивый Берсеркер
|jspirit= ジャック・ザ・リッパー | master= Флэт Эскардос |alignment= Нейтральное Злое |strength= |endurance= |agility= |mana= |luck= |phantasm=B |cskill1= Безумное Усиление |cskill1value=— |skill1= Тысяча Форм |skill1value=A |skill2= Странник Туманной Ночи |skill2value=B |np1= Из Ада |np1target= Анти-Армия |np1rank=A+~E- |np2= Прирождённые Убийцы |np2target= Анти-Армия |np2rank= B }} |qualclasses = 40px|link=Берсеркер |height= Варьируется на основе преобразования |weight= Варьируется на основе преобразования |gender= Варьируется на основе преобразования }} — Слуга класса Берсеркер, призванный Флэтом Эскардосом в Фальшивой Войне Святого Грааля в Fate/strange fake. Описание Личность Истинное имя Берсеркера — Джек Потрошитель, но истинная личность отсутствует, вместо этого, он представляет из себя воплощение тайны о легенде Джека Потрошителя в виде «эмблемы безумия». Призванный с помощью игрушечного ножа из Ночных Войн Британской Империи, он не является душой конкретного человека, и он знает лишь то, что он «Джек Потрошитель», и не имеет понятия о подлинной личности из своей легенды. Берсеркер утверждает, что только истинный он, а не он из легенды, или кто-то, кто положил конец его убийствам, будет знать его настоящее имя. Такое отклонение произошло из-за того, что он был вызван имитацией реальной реликвии, но был привлечён гораздо более мощный дух, потому что это была имитация, предназначенная для публичного пользования. Известно, что Джек Потрошитель без сомнения существовал, потому что пять трупов проституток были найдены в районе Уайтчепел Лондона. Нет никакого имени, связанного с ним, кроме того, которым он подписывался в своих письмах — Джек Потрошитель, но он уверен в том, что точно должен был существовать в какой-либо форме. Не существует физического описания, ассоциаций с конкретным полом, истинного имени, или даже уверенности в том, что он был одним человеком или вообще человеком. Это делает его существом с внешностью и манерами всех возможных вариантов, в то же время не имеющим ничего из вышеперечисленного вообще. Он стал символом страха, тем, кого боялся мир, заставляя людей представлять его в бесчисленных образах. Легенда стала темой многих рассказов и теорий, в том числе, что он был врачом, учителем, аристократом, проституткой, мясником, дьяволом, феей, неким заговором, или даже просто безумием. Народный страх послужил основой для создания многих различных историй о нём, которые затем были объединены в единую легенду. Даже в нынешнее время, легенда о нём является одной из самых популярных в Англии. Существует другое воплощение Джека Потрошителя, которое может быть призвано, и, хотя та версия также квалифицирована для класса Берсеркер, было предложено, что та версия будет призвана под классом Ассасин, в то время как эта версия — под классом Берсеркер. По-видимому, когда он попытался принять облик "незаметной молодой девушки", он появился в облике своего другого воплощения, хотя причина этого ему неизвестна. Характер Берсеркер говорит в дружелюбной, изысканной и вежливой манере с чётким тоном, что не подходит безумному воину из-за уникальных обстоятельств его существования. Он постоянно удивляется неумелости Флэта и отсутствию у него приличий, но воспринимает это в спокойной манере. Причина, по которой он стремится получить Святой Грааль состоит в том, что он хочет узнать о своей личности. He is only a fable without presence, but the idea of people inventing stories and hypotheses about his true identity frightens him. У него нет тела, имени или прошлого, которые он может назвать своими. так что он хочет познать себя. Он знает, что он был серийным убийцей независимо от его нынешней формы, поэтому он должен быть верным действительности насколько это возможно, для того, чтобы соответствовать человеку, который реально существовал. Это странное желание, но, вероятно это единственное, чего он хочет. У него есть потенциал, чтобы вступить в союз с игроком, но он не так надежен, как кажется. Роль Fate/strange fake Берсеркер был призван Флэтом Эскардосом среди белого дня случайный образом, и он шокировал Флэта, когда задал вопрос для завершения их контракта. Он поражен способностью своего Мастера в выполнении ритуала без магического круга или заклинания. Использовав в качестве катализатора то, что он считал одним из ножей Джека Потрошителя, Флэт оказался сбит с толку личностью Берсеркера, из-за того, что тот не соответствовал его устоявшемуся представлению о Героической Душе. Берсеркер показывает свою природу, становясь полицейским и обращаясь к Флэту за его подозрительный вид. Он раскрывает себя взволнованному Флэту, превращается в женщину, а затем возвращается в свою духовную форму. Берсеркер объясняет свою природу тем, что он не знает свою истинную сущность, а также противоречием, стоящим за его личностью и классом. После этого он спрашивает Флэта, почему тот не загипнотизировал предполагаемого полицейского, ведь для этого требуются лишь самые основы магии, поскольку он беспокоится по поводу компетентности его Мастера, но Флэт simply downplays it in embarrassment.. Флэт спрашивает Берсеркера о его желании, и тот смущённо говорит, что хочет узнать свою личность. Флэт бестактно говорит, что никакого настоящего Джека Потрошителя просто нет, шокируя Берсеркера. Затем Берсеркер размышляет по поводу выбора Флэтом серийного убийцы, не являющегося героем, и у которого нет человеческой морали, но вновь оказался потрясён прямолинейностью Флэта. Его Мастер должен не решаться даже находиться в присутствии одного такого, как он, не говоря уже о решении призвать его, но Флэт simply finds the mystery behind the legend to be interesting without any other thought behind the choice. Затем он начинает готовится к предстоящим конфликтам с оптимизмом и хорошим настроением, желая спланировать курс действий. Флэт ещё раз шокирует его, желая насладиться хорошей погодой, и позже они покидают парк после того, как избегают одного из агентов начальника полиции. У него есть потенциал для того, чтобы вступить в союз с Игроком, но он может не быть столь заслуживающим доверия, как он выглядит.Fate/strange fake - Том 1 - Пролог II: «Берсеркер», стр.059-091 Способности Jackofficer.png|Берсеркер как офицер полиции Jackwoman.png|Берсеркер как женщина Berserker Jack watch.png|Берсеркер как часы Берсеркер является уникальным Слугой, не имеющим обычной формы и общающимся со своим Мастером посредством телепатии. Флэт способен почувствовать энергию, протекающую через Командные Заклинания в неизвестном направлении. Это голос, не имеющий каких-либо уникальных особенностей, из-за чего невозможно определить пол, возраст, или какие-либо характерные черты рода занятий — то, что обычно можно узнать из деталей голоса. is the ability to transform oneself into any human occupation, animal or object that has been presented as the true identity of Jack the Ripper, and to make use of any skills the target possesses, weakened to rank E. В связи с тем, что личность Джека Потрошителя никогда не была установлена, он — «никто», поэтому он может превращаться в множество различных людей, с возможностью «стать кем угодно». Он способен мгновенно проявиться вне поля зрения, быстро изменить форму, в то время как кто-нибудь отвлечётся, и остановить способность, в результате чего он моментально исчезает и возвращается к своей иллюзорной форме. Он также принимает форму часов, которые Флэт носит в течение дня. He usually keeps himself in the form of a steampunk-style watch worn by Flat, due to some legends saying that Jack the Ripper was a person possessed by a cursed item. Эта способность позволяет Берсеркеру проникнуть туда, куда ему заблагорассудится, чтобы убить Мастеров с близкого расстояния. Он может проявлять предметы, связанные с конкретной личностью, такие как, например, дубинка полицейского, которые будут мгновенно исчезать при смене личности. Он может притвориться сердитого офицером или красивой женщиной в откровенном платье, хотя в его голосе всё равно можно услышать ту же нейтральность, как и в его обычном голос. Кроме этого, он обладает способностью завладеть своим Мастером, и, сохранив своё безумие в любом другом классе, он, вероятно, завладел бы Флэтом и зарезал бы всех в округе в безумном неистовстве. Причина его спокойствия в обычно безумном классе Берсеркер неизвестна, и он объясняет, что, будучи закреплённым в легенде в качестве символа безумия, это единственный класс, который действительно подходит ему. Это заставляет Флэта предположить, что «минус на минус дал плюс», в манере, неподходящей обычному человеку. Berserker believes it lies with his nature не является душой реального Джека Потрошителя. Как символ безумия, он думает, что его упустили из виду, чего бы не случилось, если бы он был душой конкретного человека. Он не знает, является ли это чудом или уникальной частью некорректного ритуала. Because Jack's fundamental attribute is madness, an inversion occurred and this Mad Enhancement skill was sealed. That seal, however, is extremely unstable. is an altered form of the skill Murderer of the Misty Night, which Jack would possess if manifested as another Class. Grants an equal rank of Block Presence as long as it is night. У Берсеркера имеется два Благородных Фантазма — Из Ада и Прирождённые Убийцы. Разработка Благодаря уникальной природе Берсеркера, Нарита предполагает, как он мог бы быть реализован в Fate/Grand Order, если бы его добавили, было бы интересно, если бы он был чем-то вроде невидимого человека или плавающих часов.tweet Нариты 12/14/15 Ссылки }} en:Berserker (Fate/strange fake) Категория:Персонажи в Fate/strange fake Категория:Слуги Категория:Английские Героические Души Категория:Слуги класса Берсеркер